Shōgatsu
by Bellefard98
Summary: Solo mi pequeña contribucion sobre como creo que serian sus fiestas al estar influenciados por la cultura japonesa n.n Pasen y aprendan sobre las fiestas en japon... y Happy Holidays n.n (one shot)


**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen, si no a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y Nivkelodeon.**

"Aghhh! Ya me canse!"  
Repetía una y otra vez Rafael, al ritmo que pasaba el pesado trapeador por la estancia. "esta muy pesado!"  
"Pues entonces, espero que eso te fortalezca para los entrenamientos, así como espero que todavía tengas fuerzas para limpiar tu habitación" dijo Splinter, tratando de transmitir aire de dureza. Aunque le fue difícil ocultar su risa.  
El trapeador junto con la carretilla llena de agua seria algo pesado para cualquier niño de ocho años, aun para sus otros hijos... Excepto Rafael. El niño en particular tenia una fuerza y resistencia extraordinaria para su edad, por eso sabia que no le representaría un gran obstáculo, pero luego de un rato cuando Rafael ya se había aburrido mas de la cuenta, empezó a insistir en que estaba cansado, y se quejo de que su tarea era mas difícil que la de sus hermanos.  
"O si gustas, puedes ayudarme a mover los muebles de lugar" sugirió Splinter.  
"Estoy trapeando, estoy trapeando!" dijo Rafael presurosamente.  
Splinter sonrío, y se dispuso a seguir con su labor, pero el más pequeño se acerco con una caja llena de basura, y juguetes rotos. El maestro ninja solo pudo suponer que eran de su habitación.  
"Sensei, donde puedo poner esto?"  
"Déjalos en la esquina Miguel Angel. Cuando tus hermanos terminen con sus habitaciones juntaremos lo que ellos desechen de sus cuartos junto con tu caja, y los llevaremos al basurero" contesto distraídamente.  
"Okey..." dijo Mikey con aire de aburrimiento "las otras cinco también?" dijo con total inocencia.  
"Cinco que? Hijo"  
"cajas" dijo Mikey como si fuera obvio.  
"Tiraras, SEIS cajas de basura?! Y solo de tu cuarto?!" dijo un incrédulo Rafael a lo que Mikey respondió de manera exasperada.  
"Bueno! ... No serian seis si me dejaran conservar mis tesoros!" las regordetas mejillas de Mikey se llenaron de aire y tomaron una tonalidad rojiza, en una clara señal de enojo cuando escucho que por lo bajo rafa susurraba "basura".  
El pequeño se giro y encaro a su sensei con cara de suplica. "ya enserio sensei... Porque tenemos que hacer todo este susy-jarai cada año?"  
"Susu-harai" dijo Donatello con plumero en mano, luchando por contener un estornudo.  
"Si, si, eso"  
Splinter pensó detenidamente. Ya que siempre buscaba explicar las cosas de la manera más sencilla posible para que el más pequeño entendiera. Aun que en realidad no hubiese mucho que explicar.  
"Es una vieja costumbre japonesa" empezó con un suspiro "no crees que lo mejor es recibir el año, de una manera ordenada?"  
"Si no tuviera que tirar todos mis juguetes, tal vez me gustaría mas..." dijo con cara de melancólica.  
"Te he dicho que puedes conservar los que tienen arreglo... mientras los tengas ordenados"  
"ah... Si?" ante la mirada de aprobación de su padre, salio Mikey corriendo. Aunque de manera extraña. Probablemente por la pesada caja que traía. Todos supusieron que había ido a separar sus juguetes.  
Leonardo estaba parado en una silla cerca de una repisa. Le estaba pasando libros y pequeñas estatuas de monjes a Donatello, para que los sacudiera con el plumero.  
"y por que no celebramos navidad? como en las películas?" pregunto casualmente el mayor, aun que se podía denotar un tono lastimero en su voz. Probablemente sentía curiosidad por experimentar esas raras costumbres, que todas las familias compartían la mañana de "navidad".  
"Me gusta que tengan conocimiento sobre de que se tratan nuestras costumbres, refiriéndonos a las japonesas. Si bien ustedes han nacido aquí, como su padre, y como su maestro ninja, es importante para mi inculcarles tales hábitos".  
"oh" se escucho al unísono a los tres niños, seguido de un estornudo de Donatello.  
"Aun que me temo que se equivocan."  
Ahora la cara de los niños reflejaba algo de duda. Hasta Mikey que venia con la caja anterior, (ahora correctamente separada de los juguetes que tienen arreglo) al escuchar esto se quedo curioso. Ya que desde su habitación, que era la mas cercana a la estancia, pudo ir siguiendo a medias la conversación.  
"En Japón si se celebra la navidad"  
Las caras de tres de los niños se iluminaron, excepto una.  
"Y porque nosotros no la hemos celebrado?" pregunto Donatello con cara congestionada por el polvo.  
"Por que en Japón la navidad se celebra de una manera distinta"  
"Como?" pregunto mikey expectante.  
"En Japón, la noche buena se celebra de otra manera... Creo que será suficiente decir que le llamamos noche de parejas"  
Splinter tenia razón. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle recordar al maestro ninja, aquellas noches de 24 de diciembre que había pasado con su amada Tang Shen.  
También fue suficiente para que sus cuatro hijos dieran al unísono, un exagerado "PUAGGHH!", seguido de un estornudo.  
.o0O0o.  
Ya había caído la noche en la fría ciudad de Nueva York, cuando por fin la familia Hamato termino de limpiar. Como el clima se había puesto mas frío, splinter ordeno a los niños que se pusieran sus sweaters más gruesos, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de que pasaran de las alergias a los resfriados. En tanto el iría preparando la cena.  
Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Miguel angel llego a toda velocidad con el sweater a medio poner. Increíble pensar que hace unos minutos estaba "muerto de cansancio" como el decía.  
"Que vamos a comer? Algas y gusanos? Puedo ayudar? Puedo ayudar?"  
"Tranquilo Miguel angel" se le escapo un suspiro "por supuesto que puedes ayudar... Pero este año pude conseguir algo diferente, siendo una ocasión especial."  
"Que cosa?" preguntaron los otros tres entrando, mientras rafa calzaba sus brazos por las mangas de su sweater, y donnie intentaba pasar su cabeza por el estrecho cuello del suyo, que irónicamente, era el abrigo mas amplio de los cuatro, llegando a quedarle grande, excepto por el cuello.  
"Comeremos Toshikoshi soba."  
"Genial!" dijo mikey, para luego secundar con un... "y eso que es?"  
Leonardo llevo su palma a su frente y rafael lanzo una mirada condescendiente. Mikey se empezó a sentir avergonzado, cuando una tranquila voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Eso si. Una sabionda voz.  
"Toshikoshi soba: traduciéndose literalmente como 'fideos para pasar el año'. Una especie de sopa de fideos tradicional de Japón, que se acostumbra a comer en la noche de año viejo, o como los japoneses le llaman, Ōmisoka" dijo donnie por bajo de su abrigo, sonando casi como un diccionario parlante.  
Splinter se acerco al niño de morado e intento ayudarlo mientras continuaba con la explicación.  
"Tu hermano tiene razón. Siempre he querido que la probasen en estas fechas, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conseguirla. Podría decirse que este año tuve algo de suerte" la explicación era que hacia poco había descubierto un barrio chino, donde curiosamente vendían también comida japonesa. Y por las noches, siendo un maestro ninja, no le fue difícil tomar un paquete de fideos y dejar algo de dinero en su lugar.  
"Pues en ese caso, nosotros pondremos la mesa" dijo Leonardo mirando a Rafael.  
"A si?"  
"SI" dijo Leonardo tomando a Rafael por la mano y saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar platos y cubiertos.  
Una vez que splinter logro hacer salir la cabeza de Donatello del sweater, el niño entrecerró los ojos por la luz. Ya no lucia simplemente congestionado. Si bien los resfríos en invierno eran normales, sus hijos al ser reptiles, y consecuentemente de sangre fría, eran mas sensibles a tales climas.  
"Puedo ayudar a cocinar yo también?" dijo tímidamente el pequeño de morado.  
"Donatello, me temo que no luces muy bien. Y para preparar los alimentos debes estar saludable, si no queremos correr el riesgo transmitir el virus a través de la comida.  
"oh" le salio en un suspiro al niño.  
A splinter no le gustaba ser duro con Donatello, así que intento decirlo de la manera mas suave posible para no hacer sentir mal al pequeño.  
"Por que no vas a al refrigerador y me traes el jarabe? Te daré un poco para que te sientas mejor."  
"Esta bien" dijo el niño saliendo con la cabeza medio baja.  
Splinter se volteo con un suspiro y choco con un impaciente mikey.  
"Ya empezamos? Ya empezamos?"  
"Si. Tú abre los fideos, y prepara la cebolla. Yo herviré el agua y preparare las medidas del caldo y la salsa de soja. Luego lo pondremos en la olla y tu lo revolverás."  
"Puedo revolverlo?"  
"Si, puedes. Si eres cuidadoso"  
"Genial!" dijo mikey, como si tener tal permiso fuera el mejor regalo.  
Splinter le concedió el permiso, ya que se había dado cuenta, que al menor de los niños se le daba muy bien la cocina. Aun así, hasta que la comida no estuvo lista, no le quito los ojos de encima, ya que, después de todo era un niño, y después de todo... Era mikey.  
o0O0o  
Toda la familia estaba en el sofá frente al televisor, que estaba transmitiendo en vivo la cuenta regresiva para el año, desde la plaza del Central Park.  
Splinter estaba sentado en el centro. Miguel angel y Donatello ya descansaban en su regazo. Los mas pequeños ya habían sido vencidos por el sueño. Por otro lado, Rafael y Leonardo estaban recostados a cada uno de sus lados, sobre sus brazos y hombros. Estos, estaban dormitando, y sus ojos ya estaban entrecerrados.  
El maestro ninja estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y recuerdos de épocas tempranas de su vida. Y siendo sincero, la luz baja, también ya le había causado sueño.  
"3 ... 2 ... 1! Feliz año nuevo 2006 Nueva York!"  
Apenas se escuchaba el televisor por que el volumen estaba muy bajo.  
"Año nuevo eh..." pensó Splinter. Todavía recordaba haber pasado tres o cuatro de esos, con su amada esposa, y apenas uno con su pequeña bebe. El día que las perdió, pensó que realmente ese año nuevo seria terrible para el. Ya que en Japón, en tal festividad, se celebraba por que dejarían atrás todo lo malo de ese año, celebrarían lo bueno, y esperarían que el próximo sea tan o mas prospero que el anterior... Pero como olvidar tal tragedia?  
Para su sorpresa, ese año nuevo había sido realmente singular singular. Jamás podría olvidar la perdida de su familia, eso era algo que siempre quedaría en su corazón. Jamás podría olvidar la perdida de su humanidad, algo que no sabía si podría recuperar. Y jamás... jamás olvidaría la llegada de esos cuatro seres tan especiales a si vida, que le habían alegrado en el que probablemente fue uno de los años mas oscuros de su vida. Si... aquel año nuevo de 1998 fue realmente de sentimientos encontrados.  
El maestro ninja bajo la mirada y contemplo a sus cuatro pequeños niños que ya todos dormidos, descansaban literalmente encima suyo. Cada uno de ellos era realmente especial a su manera y no por su apariencia. Hasta el punto en que Hamato Yoshi, llego a sentir un genuino amor y protección por cada uno. Este era el noveno año nuevo que compartía con sus hijos. Y siendo sincero, a pesar de su pasado, en cada uno de estos años había llegado a ser realmente feliz en su compañía. El día de hoy no había sido la excepción, y era una perfecta una clara demostración de como era cada día del año.  
"Feliz shogatsu mis niños... espero que pasemos juntos muchos mas" dijo casi en uno susurro, lleno de solaz en su corazón y con estas palabras, cayo dormido.

…

**AN: Bueno no hay mucho que decir… solo quería deja un one shot sobre como me imagino que serian las fiestas del las tortugas ninjas… mi contribución para estas fechas n.n**

**Soy nueva en fanfiction, y siendo sincera, lo descubrí este año jeje pero me divierten mucho sus historias y ahora que tengo una cuenta, (como dijo sensei) espero que podamos pasar mas años prósperos aquí en fanfiction… les deseo lo mejor y…**

**Happy Holiday!**


End file.
